


Not according to plan

by Melime



Series: Not the one you lost [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Their plan failed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Não conforme o plano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169393) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #036 - consequences.

Their plan failed. Simple as that, days of planning resulting in massive failure, and now Janet was… they didn’t even know where she was. It wasn’t supposed to go like that, by that time, Janet was supposed to have gained asylum, and be safe in a room at the SGC. Instead, she was taken to be interrogated, and since that moment Jack had been on the phone trying to fix this.

Sam always knew her actions would have consequences, and she thought she was willing to pay the price, but she just didn’t expect Janet spending the rest of her life in jail and possibly being tortured as one of the consequences. And that was a price she wasn’t willing to pay.

Jack hadn’t had a free minute since promising her they would fix it, so Daniel and Teal’c had to be the ones to hear her ultimatum. She rescued Janet from another reality, rescuing her from a secret facility on Earth palled in comparison, and she didn’t even care that meant they would have to find another planet to live in, if that was what she had to do, she could live with the consequences.

After everything Janet had been through, she wanted to give her the opportunity to see her daughter again, or the closest thing she would ever get to the daughter she raised. But whatever the cost, Sam would get Janet back, one way or another. She just hoped they could do it the right way.


End file.
